In this Phase I SBIR project, we propose to implement and test the feasibility of a software package designed to increase the speed of imaging in Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) while preserving image quality. This package consists of a multi-shot multiple gradient echo pulse sequence module, as well as an image reconstruction module, based on the SPACE RIP (Sensitivity Profiles from an Array of Coils for Encoding and Reconstruction in Parallel) parallel imaging technique. Preliminary results show that this technique is superior to other existing parallel imaging techniques due to its flexibility in the choice of the k- space lines acquired. This software would provide an acceleration factor equal to the number of receivers present on an MRI system while preserving image quality. A large number of dynamic imaging applications would benefit from such a development such as Cardiac MRI and functional MRI of the brain. In addition, this software will contribute to making MRI more affordable and would greatly serve the science of diagnostic medicine. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Potential commercial applications include Cardiac MR Imaging, Functional MR imaging, and Magnetic Resonance Angiography. In addition, this software will allow a higher throughput of patients contributing to the decrease of the cost of MRI.